Total Drama Author 3
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are only okay-good. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL DRAMA AUTHOR 3!!! How It Works #Two teams of eight people each will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular) #Sunshine and Sprinklemist will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is INVINCIBLE!!! #Fans and competitors will vote for the bottom two of the team via poll. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Sunshine and Sprinklemist will conference and decide on who to eliminate. #Repeat steps 1-8. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author EVER!!! Sign-Ups Sign Ups Closed # (I am an anonymous users. I am Nalyd's real life friend. I will get an account if I make it to the final five.) #Tdiandrockmusic2-(I'm so psyched to do this! I've been told I'm good.) #Anonymos- After my relatively unfair elimination last season, due to scheduling, I think I have a huge chance to win this. #Cards777- I'll give it a shot! #Thebiggesttdifan-This is just about the only reason I come on TDI camp wiki! If I keep a good personality, I might just win! #Sorrie- THE AH-MAZING SORRIE IS BACK! well she will do better this season #NIzzy - I don't plan on winning but I'll give it a shot. #Chimchar2356025 - In my opinion, I stink at writing. But if I last more than 1 week, I could pick up great pointers. #Turnertang - I did pretty well in TDA2 and I think I'm getting better at writing stories. #Oweguy - I'm back with an advantige! #Tdifan - Ready to rock Season 3 EVEN HARDER!!! \m/ #COKEMAN11 - Trying out a new drama! #Usitgz-I did better in season 2 and could go farther this time. #Tdi- Hope I can make it further than BOTH seasons #Tdafan123 #Rocky! The one and only, Rocky!!!!!!!!!! Elimination Table User = Writing Gopher User = Typing Bass WIN = Won that week's challenge SAFE = Was not eliminated that week LOW = Was in bottom two but was not eliminated OUT = Was eliminated LEFT = Dropped out of TDA3 Week 1 Sunshine: Welcome one and all... to TOTAL DRAMA AUTHOR 3!!!!! Nalyd decided he was tired of hosting, so this season your beloved host will be none other than EVERYONE'S FAVORITE PIXIE!!!!!! *waits for applause, there is none* Here with me is my lovely co-host, SPRINKLEMIIIIISSSSTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *still no applause* ...oh... right... no one's here yet... Tdiandrockmusic2:WOOHOO! GO SUNSHINE, GO SPRINKLE!!! (LOL, I shouldn't have had those Cocoa Puffs.) Tdirm2(Tdiandrockmusic2)-*listens to Coldplay and patiently waits for the other competitors* TBTDIF: N-Nalyd's not hosting? WHAT!? Is he gonna compete? It's nothing without original Season 1 veterans. So far I'm the only one. Tdirm2-I could have joined the first two seasons, but I didn't. So it makes me an almost veteran. TBTDIF: I don't think you were even here ''first season. Didn't you wanna join second season though? NIzzy: Hi, it's me NIzzy! *silence* Aw c'mon! Chimmy: Hey, it's me! Just so I'm not asking this during the challenge, where do we post the stories? Tdirm2:TBTIF, I had an anoymous account for season one, I considered making an account and signing up. I have no clue why I didn't sign up for TDAuthor 2. I probably would have gotten bowled over by Gigi, Sprinkle, and Sunshine. Sprinklemist: Chimchar, There will be spaces on this page for each author to put their story after the challenge is announced. Welcome to our first nine signer uppers. *glares at the lovely comment* It's true. Chimmy: Thanks! (Yeah, n00bish as I'll ever be. XD.) Owester: I'm back. I hope I'll do better. Anonymos: I'm BAAAAAAAACK!!! Who missed me? Chimmy: Wow. I'm so honored to...type..among these great authors...LOL. CK11: Same...w00t Usitgz: I'm back and as ready as ever. Tdifan: Yep, me too! Ready to rock! *plays really long guitar solo* Sprinklemist: Only one more spot to fill. NIzzy: I feel hyper! (Thats danger to everybody) Tdafan:RUN!!!!!!! NIzzy: Yay sugar rush!!!! LOL Chimmy:NIzzy, me too! Let's play Duck-Duck-Snipe! Or Pin-the-tail-on-the-towel! Ooh! Or even Jump-Off-My-Neighbor's-roof-with-my-friend-Mr. Phil Broomy! NIzzy: Yay! *attacks someone* Tdifan: and I thought ''I ''was strange....o_0 Tdafan:Same here*walks off to the lake* NIzzy: I'm not stange I'm emotional damged! (LOL) Tdafan:*swims* Chimmy: *Notices Phil battered on the floor.* NIzzy, you attacked Phil. PHIL! Speak to me! Phil: ... Chimmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! You monster! (JK, by the way. But I think Phil went to the great closet in the sky...XD) Tdirm2:*turns off Coldplay* Hey everybody! Chimmy: *Is mourning Mr. Phil Broomy.* Tdirm2:Is everybody insane except me? Tdifan: *Points to NinjaIzzy and Chimmy and whispers to Tdirm2* Those two scare me...... Chimmy: I HEARD THAT!! I picked it up through my supersonic hearing. I am NOT crazy! Now excuse me while I mourn my dearly departed broom friend. *Goes back to mourning* Rocky: *arrives* Don't wanna be some fanfic writing idiot! Tdifan: Hey, Rocky! *high fives Rocky* NIzzy: I'm not crazy I'm just depressed and I did'nt kill anyone! He's just KO'd!!!! Chimmy: ...Could it be? Mr. Broomy? Mr.Broomy: *Hops up* Chimmy:HE'S ALIIVE!! MR. BROOMY LIVES TO SWEEP ANOTHER DAY! (XD) NIzzy: I thought I had mental problems... Tdifan: Oh, don't worry! You still have mental problems! *points to Chimmy* He just has more! XD NIzzy: Okay I can deal with that...*get out gun that shoots chainsaw's* MWAHA!!! Tdifan:*runs away* NIzzy: *laughs* I was'nt gonna shoot anyone why do you think my parents let me have a gun! Chimmy: Uhh...Tdifan, I'm a she. But even though I have mental problems, no Mental Institution can hold me! Random nurse: Time to go night-night, Chimmy... Chimmy: NEVER!! CHIMMY GOES NIGHT-NIGHT WHEN CHIMMY PLEASES!!! *Runs off to Tibet with Mr. Broomy.* Tdirm2:The first challenge cannot come too early. Sorrel: *appears as usual* who are these people i mean i reconginze her *points to TDifan* and him *points to Rocky* and you 2 *points to Sunshine and Sprinkle* Cards: I'm so glad to be here!! I hope I don't get the boot first!! Sorrel: *acting ditzy like lindasy* who are you??? Chimmy:I don't know how to explain the others to Sorrel, but I'm Chimchar2356025. I'm a newcomer who wants to become a better writer. By the way, does anyone want some Blubber Nuggets I picked up in Tibet? Mmmmmm, they're chewy! Tdafan:Sorrel,Tdifan,Rocky we need to make sure TBTDIF is the first voted off.You in??? Sorrel: hi chimchar uh 23456 Chimmy:It's 2356025. Oh, and Tdafan, I'd gladly join you if it means not getting kicked off 1st! Tdafan:Thanks Chimmy Im gonna go out and catch some waves before our challenge Chimmy:I'll give you a jar to aid in the process! (Bad pun alert!) Tdafan:ok then...*starts surfing* Sunshine: Welcome to this season's 16 aspiring authors!!! Sprinklemist and I will determine the teams soon, then the first challenge will start tommorow! Sorrel: (tomorrows?!? me be busy... ill try to get my entry in) k bye bye sunshine!~ Oweguy: Hey. Rocky joined. I hope he'll do better this season. Dominator: Hi, I am Nalyd's real life friend. Nalyd told me that I could talk now since we had gotten enough sign-ups... Hi everyone. Cards: Hi!!! Hey Sunshine when does the first challenge start? Oweguy: Sunshine just woke up. -__- Chimmy:I know how that feels. I woke up 20 minutes ago and my brother is already outside... NIzzy: I woke up a couple of hours ago *eye twichs* Oweguy: This morning I woke up at around 9:00. Chimmy: Mr. Broomy woke up at 6:30 and is out taking tap dancing lessons. :D Oweguy: I'll hate it when I have to wake up for school in the morning. X( Chimmy: Me too! Especially since they changed the start time to 7:20. Now I have to wake up at 5:30! NIzzy: I love school! *eye twitches* Chimmy:Me too, but it's the early wake-up-call that irks me. Oweguy: WHA?! Chimmy: Think about it this way: You can't get to where you want to be if you don't have the smarts to do it. Oh, and by the way, BEST FRIEND in MY CLASS! BOO YAH!! Chimmy:But I get up so late that I usually have no energy when I wake up early...I'm pretty sure I'm nocternal. Am I the only one here who's still wide awake at 11:24 pm? Tdirm2: When is the first challenge going to be posted? I'm getting anxious. NIzzy: Umm Why are you getting anxious? Tdirm2:Because I wanna write! NIzzy: Yeah I got that but you can't rush camps. Oweguy: (Sighs) Things won't be the same without Nalyd. Sunshine: Alright, thanks to Sprinkemist, we have our teams! Anonymos, Tdi, Chimchar, Sorrel, Dominator, Tdifan, Rocky, and Cards777 are the '''WRITING GOPHERS!!! '''Turnertang, TBTDIF, NIzzy, Cokeman11, Tdiandrockmusic2, Oweguy, Tdafan123, and Usigtz are the '''TYPING BASS!!! '''The competiton has officially begun!!! Oweguy: I sure hope me and the others will try and make the Typing bass win this season. They didn't win once at all last season. Dominator: Come on team, let's do this. Don't let Sunshine down. We just gotta keep busting out stories and make sure we win. Anonymos: Um... I follow the episodes as they are aired on television... I have no idea about eliminations up until episode 14... What should I do instead? Chimmy:If you want to, you could look on the Total Drama Wiki. If not, then I don't know. Chimmy:Then again, I did place all the current characters in my story... Anonymos: I'll just look at the eliminations. It's okay. I'll live. Challenge 1 This week's challenge is to make up episode 14 of Total Drama Action. The challenge, elimination, etc. can be whatever you want. However, please stay in continuity with the other episodes (ie. Don't have Trent there when he's already been eliminated). Other than that, you can do whatever you please! If you need to look at what happened in past TDA episodes, you can look on the Total Drama Wiki. The story is due on Thursday, which, unless stated otherwhise, will always be the due date for stories. Good luck! Dominator's Story '''Total Drama Action Episode 14: Miracle on Drama Street' The Killer Grips, minus Courtney, and Screaming Gaffers, minus LeShawna, all sat in the cafeteria, eating breakfast as usual. Lindsay and Beth sat on the opposite side of their table from Justin. Similar to how Heather and Duncan sat on the other side of Harold. “Where is LeFwanda?” Lindsay asked the Gaffers. “You mean LeTraitor?” Duncan asked sarcastically. “We left her in the vault yesterday. And where is Courtney?” “Her highness is sleeping in,” Justin answered. Duncan stood up and walked over to Justin. Duncan got in Justin’s face and said, “You vote her out and I’ll mess you up. Got that, pretty boy?” Before Justin could respond a loud sneeze rang through the mess hall. Everyone turned to look at Harold whose nose was red from blowing his nose to much. “I have allergies,” Harold said weakly, “Gosh.” “My boyfriend is working on a permanent vaccine for allergies,” Beth said. “That would be super if he existed,” Heather said. Duncan sat back down and the teams turned back to talk amongst themselves. “Good morning!” Courtney said as she walked into the cafeteria, fresh as a daisy. Justin moved to the same side of the table as Beth and Lindsay to give Courtney a side to herself. Courtney got breakfast and sat down. “Why are you all glaring at me like that?” “No reason,” Justin said. “Except for the fact you voted of Omar!” Lindsay explained. “Owen,” Beth corrected her. “That’s what I said,” Lindsay said. “He lost the challenge for us!” Courtney said, offended by her team’s anger at her. “How many other challenges has he failed his team in?” “Counting last season?” Beth asked. Courtney nodded. “Just three,” Beth said after a moment. “But, if I’m not mistaken, you messed up in the first challenge, and the phobia challenge. And it isn’t like you were a big help yesterday.” Tdiandrockmusic2's Story The Fast And The Incredibly Stupid Coming Soon! Anonymos' Story Cards777's Story Thebiggesttdifan's Story Sorrel's Story NIzzy's Story Chimchar2356025's Story Juvie and the Beast "WAKE UP, YOU SCRAWNY MAGGOTS!” The cast mates groan and look at the clock. “4:30 a.m.?” Lindsay mutters, “Why can’t Kevin and Coach Harper let us sleep in for once?” As the unlucky contestants jaunt groggily to the set, a screech makes all of teens clutch their temple. “Courtney!” Duncan exclaims. A huge dragon had picked up Duncan’s girlfriend and was carrying her to a huge tower. Courtney let out another ear-shattering scream. While Harold went to the confessional, the rest of the cast mates chased after the dragon. Conf.: Harold:” Of course I’m not going to rescue Courtney! She hit me with a lamppost! I am SO getting my revenge.” “Are you serious? Put me down!” Courtney protested. The dragon proceeded to place Courtney in a huge tower. “Oh, great. That’ll help!” “Courtney!” She spun around to see the Gaffers ,minus Harold, sprinting towards the tower, with the Grips in hot pursuit. Duncan immediately began searching for a way up. As the Grips arrived, Justin refused to search, claiming “It would chip my beautiful nails.”. “Hey guys, look!” Beth exclaimed. She had found a staircase, albeit a long one, to the top of the tower. The Grips ran up as fast as they could. Meanwhile, Duncan thought, “If I were Chris, where would I put an entrance.” He slapped his forehead as he saw an elevator built into the side of the tower. “Almost there!” Lindsay panted. The Grips’ speed had been reduced to a stagger. As they reached the top, they saw Chris with Courtney and Duncan. “But how?” Beth asked. Chris pointed to the elevator. “The first challenge was to rescue “The Princess”, aka Courtney, from the tower. The Gaffers win!” Courtney and Harold are standing in a remote location. “What is it now, Harold?” Courtney annoyingly questioned. “Well, you know how Duncan and Gwen are ‘Just friends’”? Harold said. “Yeah, what about it?” “I saw them kissing.” “WHAT!?” “Perfect.” Harold thought. It was all according to plan. Get Courtney to break up with Duncan, and then Duncan would be easy to get out of the competition. “Ooh, Duncan is SO DEAD!” Courtney stormed off. “All right.” Chris exclaimed. “As you know by now, the genre is Fairy Tales! The Gaffer’s princess is Leshawna; the Grips’ princess is Beth. The next challenge is to run this obstacle course behind me, reach the princess while avoiding the Ugly Stepsister.” Chef is then shown in a long flowing dress, scowling. “Alright. Justin will run the course for the Grips, Heather will run for the Gaffers. GO!” Heather and Justin wade through the pond of frogs. They are neck and neck until the Ugly Stepsister chases after Justin. Desperate not to become ugly, Justin runs even faster, bolting past the horrendous beast, and whooshing by the pumpkin coach of doom. Justin leaps into the arms of Beth. She blushes as Justin quickly removes himself from her grasp. “The Grips win the second challenge!” Chris announces! While the Grips are cheering, Courtney pulls Duncan away by the mohawk. “Duncan, how could you?!” Courtney shouted. Leshawna heard the scream, and decided to listen in. “Harold told me you kissed Gwen!” “What!? One, why would I KISS Gwen? And two, why would YOU believe HAROLD?” Duncan exclaimed. “Well it doesn’t matter. It’s over.” Duncan tears up, and goes to the confessional. Conf.: Duncan: *Cries so much its unreal* “All right,” Chris says. “The tiebreaker challenge is to battle the dragon, rush to the bedroom of the tower, and kiss your team’s princess. Since Justin is the Grip’s only male, he’ll have to do it for them. Gaffers, you can decide.” “Ew, no way am I doing it!” Heather exclaims. “And where’s Duncan?” The camera switches to the make-up trailer, which still has the sound of weeping from inside of it. The camera goes back to the Gaffers. “I guess Harold will have to do it.” Chris decides. Harold and Justin walk up to their respective dragons. “Piece of cake.” Harold says. He pulls out his Nun-Yos. The dragon snaps them in half with a bored expression on its face. Harold then proceeds to wet his pants and cry “Mommy!!!” as he runs away in fear. Justin rips off his shirt. The dragon stares, wide-eyed, and its paint melts off. Justin runs past the dragon and marches up the stairs. Meanwhile, Harold is now hiding behind his dragon. “It’ll never find me here!” He whispers. The robot looks back, and proceeds to breathe fire in Harold’s general direction. Harold wets himself yet again, and faints. By that time, Justin has reached the bedroom, where Beth lay. He hesitated, trying to hold back puke. Then, he kissed Beth on the lips. Justin’s face turned green, and puked out the window, the vomit landing on Harold’s head. “The Grips win!” Chris exclaims. “Gaffers, I’ll see you at the awards ceremony.” Leshawna confronted Harold at the trailers. “Why did you lie to Courtney about Gwen and Duncan?” “Duncan was bugging me!” Harold replied. “I thought about coming back to you before hearing that. Now I realize you’re a *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*! It’s officially over between us, Harold.” Leshawna stormed away, as Courtney gasped from behind a tree. She had heard the whole thing. She decided to go see Duncan. “Duncan?” Courtney opened the door to the confessional as a small stream of water rushed out. “I want to make up.” Duncan immediately sat up. “You want to go out again?” “Yes. I heard Leshawna confronting Harold about it. She swore at him and broke up. So yes, I want to go out with you again.” Duncan was so happy, he passionately made out with Courtney. Courtney turned to leave, and said, ‘Oh, and your team lost. I think I know who you’re gonna vote out.” She smiled and shut the door. ‘All right, Gaffers! All the votes have been cast!” Chris exclaimed. “And the Gilded Chris’s go to…Heather and Duncan!” Duncan smirked. “And the final Gilded Chris goes to…Leshawna!” “WHAT!? You’ll regret this, I’m the one with the mad skills! You’ll PAAAAAY!” Harold screamed as he was dragged to the Lame-o-sine. “Okay, that wraps up this episode of TDA. Join us next time to see how the Gaffers hold up without Harold’s ‘mad skills’, on TOTAL. DRAMA. ACTION!!! Turnertang's Story Heroes Vs. Villains “How could you vote out Owen?” yelled Beth as she ate her breakfast. “He’s no use since he got a broken jaw!” Courtney yelled back. “Will you two shut up! You’re annoying me!” Heather yelled as she threw her breakfast at them. “How dare you do that! I am C.I.T!” Courtney yelled as she threw her breakfast at Heather. “This isn’t a camp anymore and no one cares!” Heather yelled back as she dodged Courtney’s breakfast. “Calm down, princess.” Duncan said as she grabbed Courtney. “You two, Heather.” Leshawna said as she grabbed Heather. “Hello, campers. Are you ready for another challenge.” Chris asked as he walked into the Mess Hall. “No.” Justin commented. “Ignoring. Anyways today’s challenge is a super hero movie theme. “I’ve always wanted to be a super hero. I totally have the body for it.” Lindsay chirped stupidly as she jumped up and down. “No Lindsay. You’re thinking of a super model. A super hero is someone who has powers and helps people out all day and night.” Beth said as she pretended to be a super hero. “I’ve got awesome skills like Batman!” Harold announced as he did some ninjas poses but Duncan pushed him over “Gosh!” “Stop hurting poor Harold.” Leshawna said as she helped Harold up. “He can do what he wants!” Courtney yelled as she pushed Harold over again. “Gosh!” Harold screamed. “Anyways, today’s challenge is the Killer Grips are the heroes and the Screaming Gaffers are the villains. The heroes are trying to catch the villains and put them in jail but the villains are trying to escape them. The heroes get jetpacks to fly and the villains get nothing. Villains get ten seconds and go!” Chris announced as he shot a gun. “That wasn’t ten seconds!” Duncan yelled “Who cares?” Chris replied as everyone started running around the area. “Lindsay and Beth will you two go search the area for villains and report back to me.” Justin said as Lindsay and Beth flew away on their jetpacks. “It’s so easy to use those two girls and it’s all thanks to my good looks.” Justin confessed. “I spy with my little eye to girls on jetpacks.” Duncan commented. “Well, what are you going to do about it?” Heather asked as she hid behind a bush. “Just watch.” Duncan said as he pulled out a slingshot and two big rocks and hit Lindsay and Beth’s jetpack and broke them. “We’re going down!” Beth yelled as she covered her eyes. “This is going to mess up my body!” Lindsay yelled as she covered her eyes as they crashed into the jail and into a cell. “Nice shot.” Heather commented. “Get away from my guy!” Courtney yelled as she grabbed Heather and carried her off into the jail. “Courtney’s tough and hot. What more could a guy want.” Duncan confessed. “If you’re dropping me in jail, I’m taking you with me.” Heather announced as she pulled off Courtney’s jetpack and they both crashed into a jail cell. “Hey Leshawna, do you want to walk into jail for me?” Justin asked as he took off his shirt. “Sure thing.” Leshawna replied as she walked into the jail. “Don’t do it Leshawna!” Harold yelled as he charged at Leshawna but missed and ran into a jail cell. “Hello, Justin.” Duncan said. “Just you and me left.” Justin commented. “Lets finish this.” Duncan said as he raised a fist. “Not the face!” Justin screamed as he covered his face. “Walk into the jail now.” Duncan demanded as Justin ran into the jail screaming like a little girl. “It looks like the Screaming Gaffers win the reward, a five star dinner in a fancy restaurant. “Sweet!” the whole team cheered. “Will Lindsay and Beth recover from the crash? Will Courtney ever not be annoying? Find out next time on Total Drama Action!” Chris announced as the camera shut off. Oweguy's Story Tdifan's Story COKEMAN11's Story Usitgz's Story Tdi's Story Tdafan123's Story Chris tip-toed to the the trailers."Shhhhhh thayre sleeping"The,through his megaphone yelled"WAKE UP CASTMATES!!!"Duncan shrieked and said"Havent we been through enough?""Let me think...NO!"Chris responded.Duncan growled and got changed."Guess what?Tyler is back in the game!!!"Chris announced""Yay!!!!!"Lindsay said in excitement,then paused,"Wheres Tyler?""Here",Tyler said,waving his hand.Leshawna said,"how come your letting him back???"Chris said,"Apparantly no skill jocks are popular with fans""I have skill!!!"Tyler excalimed.(to be continued) Rocky's Story